Deaths and Emotions
by Cheesecake44
Summary: Friends die, family members die, people die. Short stories on how our favourite characters react towards these deaths. Both in cutscenes and out.


**I don't own GTA IV.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Waste not want knots**

* * *

"Here we are boys. Moment of fucking truth."

Packie's voice held a steel-like tone to it as the car pulled up in a parking spot.

It was a quiet and day, sun was shining but none of that mattered to any of the four men at the moment, they had a job to do; the points of what was expected of them told minutes beforehand went over a few times in each of their heads to make sure they knew what to do.

"Alright boys, if Ray is correct then the money's going to be kept in the office in the main building. And there should be a boat docked out back for the getaway." Patrick spoke out the direction of the goal and the getaway and then as if to try to lighten the mood…

"Alright, it's up and over the fence." He gestured with both arms in a sweeping motion as though shooing the rest of them onwards like cats.

All four started towards the fence and the quiet serious nature that hung in the air was broken once more by Packie.

"Niko stick fucking close to me." He warned as they ambled over.

As Niko climbed the fence with the three in two on separate parts of the wire, he vaguely wondered why Packie would tell him to stay near him. The thought was quickly decided by Niko deciding that it was a one off 'look after the new guy on the first group job' thing and he pushed the thought aside when his feet hit the muddy ground and the guns came out.

Gunfire started and the three Irishmen and the Serb all leaped for cover…

…but Michael wasn't quick enough.

A bullet got him in the leg and he fell.

"Michael!" Packie yelled as he tried to cover his friend by firing back so he could crawl out of harm's way, Gordon moved in to attempt to drag Michael back; he got as far as grabbing his arm before more stray bullets from a well placed Italian with a semi-automatic hit their mark.

His arm went limp in Gordon's surprised hand.

"Fuck!" The man exclaimed as he dropped his friends hand and backtracked to safety, his attention now on taking down the Italians.

Packie's attention however, was on his now deceased friend, a flash of remorse and sadness overtook his usually cocky and or bored face before it was taken over another flash of rage as he called; "Leave it, we're outta here!"

Both Niko and Gordon paused in their shooting for a split second to glance at the McReary to follow his lead as he lead the way, edging back towards the fence and moving alongside it, towards a small wall and a hedge.

No more words were spoken and Patrick launched himself over the hedge first, almost rolling over it and probably giving himself a lot of scratches in doing so, Gordon did the same; grumbling, followed by Niko with a grunt when he grabbed a particularly thorny branch. Footsteps were heard behind them and so they ran a little ways down the street.

No point going back to the same car they came in, not that they could and Niko had hijacked it anyway so it wasn't theirs, highly doubtful that the Italians would test finger prints if any of them actually had seen them pull up in the car. Niko, the designated driver without question, nabbed the nearest parked car, he tried the handle but said car was locked.

"It's clear," Packie snapped quickly, signifying that there would be no cop chases back home as he passed by the Serb to get to the passenger's seat. Gordon slouched behind Niko and yanked the door open once Niko had smashed his way in.

They drove away sharpish when a bullet had made contact with the back of the car, they had been closer than they had thought.

A clean getaway though.

Or not so clean.

Michael had been left behind.

Unemotionally Niko wondered if Packie and Gordon would get fingered for this failed raid if the Italians managed to find out who Michael was and who he worked for, however he knew this wasn't the time.

"Damnit Michael's down!" Packie spat out, smacking the car door with his hand in anger. "I'm ghosting."

Gordon was uncharacteristically quiet in the back.

"Shit, Michael…" Patrick leaned on his knees and put his head in his hands in a mixture of defeat and sadness at the passing of his friend.

It was a quiet ride back to the McReary household.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
